justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Wynn Duffy
Wynn Duffy is a recurring character in the FX series Justified. Duffy was first introduced in the first season episode "Blowback". He is a member of the Dixie Mafia, a crime organization that runs throughout the South. He also runs a security installation business, with most of his clients being very rich people. Duffy is a loan collector, and will threaten or harm loved ones and friends of his clients. He is a very ruthless and sketchy man that wants to get whatever he wants, when he wants. He is portrayed by guest star Jere Burns. Biography Background Duffy is a middle man in the Dixie Mafia under Emmitt Arnett. Duffy has a sister who owns a construction company. He also runs a security system installation business, with most of his clients being very rich people. Duffy is a loan collector and will usually threaten or harm loved ones and friends of his clients if they intervene or as a way to get people to pay him quicker. Duffy is described as having a very "mercurial" personality, which is the main reason Arnett hired him as a middle man. Season 1 Duffy's first appearance is in the first season episode "Blowback". Winona Hawkins walks into her kitchen to find him standing there. Duffy tells Winona that with one phone call he was able to discover that the deposition she were scheduled to work this afternoon had been cancelled, letting him know that she'd be home early and likely be home alone. Duffy then tells her that the police is only a "janitorial service" used to clean your blood after you have been murdered. Duffy's implied threat is understood but Winona has no idea who he is. She talks to her husband Gary who denies knowing Duffy. In "Hatless", Raylan pays a visit to Duffy and his "muscle", a former professional boxer named Billy Mac. Raylan threatens him saying, "if either of you go near Gary or Winona, I'll come back here and upend your entire existence." Duffy sends Billy Mac to follow and kill Raylan. Gary and his friend Toby Griffin visit Duffy soon after Raylan, and the three have a discussion. Gary tells Duffy that he can double Emmitt Arnett's money in 24 months, while Toby threatens Duffy. Duffy gives Toby the chance to back out, but Toby refuses and threatens Duffy even further. Duffy and Billy Mac later enter Toby's home and Billy Mac easily and brutally beats Toby to the ground. They next meet Gary in a parking lot where Billy Mac punches Gary and tosses Toby's Super Bowl ring at him, saying "next time it'll be your wife." Duffy meets with Arnett, Billy Mac, and Arnett's bodyguard in his office at the end of the episode. Raylan and Gary arrive and Gary offers Arnett the deed to the supermall in place of the money he owes. Arnett accepts the deed reasoning that the land will be worth more than Gary owes eventually. Duffy is enraged and pulls a gun because he was expecting to be paid a portion of the recovered money. Shots are exchanged and Duffy, Billy Mac, and Arnett's bodyguard are hit. Gary takes the opportunity to tackle Duffy to the ground. Season 2 Duffy first appears in "Save My Love". Gary Hawkins visits Duffy, whose office is now in a mobile home. Duffy recalls their last meeting didn't go well, and that he suffered a bullet wound and lost 18 inches of intestine. Gary tells him that he has come across an "exciting investment opportunity". This is revealed to be a hit on Raylan in the next episode "Debts and Accounts". Raylan and Winona take refuge in a warehouse when Raylan's car is rammed off the road and they are shot at by the would be assassins. Raylan manages to kill both of Duffy's men in the warehouse. In "Full Commitment" Gary reveals that he was behind the hit on Raylan. Gary didn't want Raylan and Winona to get together. Gary says that he tried to call off the hit. Raylan figures this out when he learns that the hitman spying on them at Winona and Gary's house works for Duffy's sister. Raylan, Gary, and the handcuffed hitman all go to Duffy's trailer. Duffy and Raylan trade barbs, and Raylan reveals to Gary that he has no intention of saving him from Duffy, causing Gary to flee. Raylan warns Duffy that the next time they have this conversation, it will be more than just a conversation. Season 3 Duffy's first appearance in the third season is in "The Gunfighter". Raylan and Tim Gutterson question Duffy about the security system his company installed in the home of murder victim Delmar Coates. Tim asks him if he has ever employed a criminal named Fletcher Nix (who installed the alarm). Duffy refuses to answer their questions. Duffy calls Emmitt Arnett soon after the Marshals leave, confused as to why Arnett would hire one of Duffy's men to kill one of his clients. Arnett tells Duffy that he didn't know Nix was still his man. Duffy warns him that the Marshals are coming to talk to him. Duffy appears at the end of the episode, meeting with Detroit crime boss Robert Quarles and Arnett. Quarles shoots Arnett and his secretary Yvette while a stunned Duffy watches. Quarles asks him, "You know me now?", to which a stunned Duffy can only reply "Yeah". In "Harlan Roulette" Quarles meets with Duffy to discuss his plans: Quarles is going to forge IDs, medical records, MRIs, X-Rays in order to legitimize corrupt doctors. He plans to supply drug addicts in Harlan County with prescription drugs from mobile trailers using a rotation of doctors. The addicts will get half of the prescribed pills at regular price, while the other half goes to Detroit to be sold for ten times the price. Duffy, taking orders from Quarles, calls a hit on Raylan, which Glen Fogle sends Wade Messer to do. Raylan survives the attempt and comes to Duffy's trailer. Duffy is punched twice by Raylan, who puts his boot onto Duffy's throat, telling him he knows he called the hit on him. Raylan then throws a bullet onto Duffy's chest and threatens him saying, "The next one's coming faster." In "When the Guns Come Out", Quarles orders him to find out everything he can about Raylan, knowing that Raylan has been asking about him at the Marshals office. Quarles says he wants to know exactly where to apply pressure, and Duffy simply goes "sure thing boss". Duffy goes to leave, but soon comes back in and overhears Quarles assaulting the same man that Duffy found tied to the bed earlier in the season, and appears significantly disturbed. Duffy later informs Quarles that Boyd's clinic was hit earlier that morning, and suspects his boss to be behind it, but his boss informs him that he wasn't. Duffy says it's a coincidence that a few hours after the hit, their Oxy clinic was shut down as well by Raylan. Quarles laughs and says that it is "awesome" that they lost a clinic but smoked out a dirty Marshal in the process. Quarles also informs Duffy that there is no way Raylan could have found out about their clinic without the help of an "inside source", and believes that Raylan is working for Boyd, and declares it a smart move on the latter's part. Duffy, however, informs Quarles that Raylan's father, Arlo, is a part of Boyd's crew. In "The Man Behind The Curtain Wynn Duffy and Robert Quarles are discussing what to do with the money that was intended to bribe Givens. Quarles he will drive to Harlan and offer it to someone who will not refuse. "The boss's son is coming" Wynn warns. Quarles explains he was more or less adopted by the boss, Theo Tonin, but despises the man's son, Sammy. It is implied that Quarles was passed over as heir to the criminal crown because of unsavory predictions that Given mentioned. Quarles then grabs the briefcase of money. Wynn Duffy remains silent as Quarles welcomes Sammy at his temporary Kentucky Home. He suggests that Quarles is wasting his time with a bunch of hillbillies. Quarles counters that once the Oxy market is secured, it will bring $1 million a month. Sammy who occasionally stutters, warns Quarles that he is on his last chance after the incident with the "rent boy". Wynn raises an eyebrow but remains silent. Wynn later has some bad news: the wire transfer of the money from Sammy was cancelled. Quarles correctly guesses that Givens was involved so he heads out to see Sammy. He tells Duffy to paint the back room and Wynn replies "You can't paint over blood." Quarles stares at him and Wynn says he will take care of it. Robert Quarles is shown talking to a drunk Gary Hawkins in a bar. Mike shows up and Gary asks him "Don't I know you?" Wynn Duffy appears behind him and replies "Yes Gary, you do." In "Watching the Detectives Quarles, Mike, and Wynn are driving back from Tulsa, Oklahoma. Tanner, who is secretly spying for Limehouse, calls Quarles and says "he wants meets up to explain" his actions. "Brave man" Duffy says quietly. They stop the car in front of Gary and Winona's house, where Gary is released from the from the trunk. Quarles tells the confused man that he needs him to deliver a message to Raylan Givens and shoots Gary in the chest with a silenced pistol and he collapses on the front lawn. The trio returns to Quarles' suburban home to find Elstin Limehouse and a pair of men waiting on the side lawn. Limehouse introduces himself to Quarles and explains that Boyd Crowder is backing former police officer Shelby Parlow for Sheriff. Quarles pointedly asks why this would interest him. Limehouse replies "I likes to be on the winning side." Meanwhile back in Duffy's trailer he notices Detective Dempsey in his suburban homeand Quarles then asks Wynn if he painted the room. Wynn replies "not yet" he and Wynn quickly rush to the house as Detective Dempsey is about to open the door where Quarles had the gagged man tied up to the bed and asks him if he could help him, Duffy tells Dempsey the door sticks. Quarles and Duffy are brought in for questioning and neither will confirm Given's "thrown bullet" scenario, Wynn explains that Givens came looking for Gary and when Wynn couldn't locate the real estate agent, he savagely beat him. Wynn and Quarles calmly construct a frame around the Deputy Marshal. Givens lets himself into Quarles's home to find Wynn painting the room where Quarles had a semi nude man tied and gagged. Givens warns Wynn that Quarles is going down and he better get out of the way. In "Measures", Duffy worries about Quarles since he had threaten to murder Raylan and is now leaving town for a few hours. Duffy asks what if Raylan comes back looking for him, and Quarles says to simply tell Raylan to wait. Quarles says that he is disappointed in Duffy given his "wild man" reputation in Detroit and now he suddenly wants to bail out. Quarles basically tells Duffy to "man up" before he leaves. Later, Duffy meets up with Sarno and Partlow, the two gun thugs that were hired by Theo Tonin to kill Quarles at his mobile RV. Duffy had sent the two men to Lindsey Salazar's bar in order to buy time for his next move (Hoping either they shoot Raylan or die themselves, both situations being a plus for Duffy). Duffy suggests cutting a deal with the two men. Duffy soon calls Theo Tonin, asking if Tonin plans to send more men to Harlan after Quarles. Duffy also expresses his interest in taking over the Oxy business in Kentucky once Quarles is out of the picture. Tonin refuses, but offers a proposition to Duffy: If Duffy can deliver Quarles to him ($100,000 dead or $200,000 alive), he will consider allowing Duffy to take over. After Quarles is tasered unconscious after being led into a trap by Tillman Napier and Boyd, Boyd talks to him on the phone after overhearing the conversation about the bounty on Quarles's head. Duffy truthfully tells Boyd the prices, but Boyd is skeptic. Duffy thinks that it is better to kill Quarles, who is notoriously resourceful but Boyd believes the man cannot retaliate as he is unconscious and chained to a bed. Duffy simply tells him "Don't say I didn't warn you". In "Coalition", Boyd Crowder heads to the brothel with Duffy where they learn that Quarles is missing. Wynn is panicked explaining that Theo Tonin will not be happy when he finds out that Quarles has escaped from a "disease ridden whore factory up in Inbred Holler." "I'm going to let that one go" replies Boyd, who not surprisingly has a back up plan. When Quarles comes to see his old pal Wynn, Boyd will plant a bomb in Quarles' car, then the bomb will go off at one end of town and every cop and Marshal in the county comes running at the other end of town, Boyd will rob the bank giving Wynn a cut. Wynn then warms the new plan. Quarles calls Wynn explaining they have a new lease on life. Wynn returns to his trailer to find Quarles waiting who is smoking and high as a bleach blonde kite. Limehouse calls telling Quarles that Boyd won't be robbing a bank after all but still must pay his intent to kill him to appropriate Limehouse from his money. Quarles agrees to go to Johnny's bar and kill Boyd, he struggles to get straight before exiting. Wynn's thug Mike pulls the cellphone triggering device from his pocket that will blow up the bomb that has been planted in Quarles's car but rather than detonate it, Wynn suggests that they might as well wait to see if Quarles can kill Boyd first. Quarles exits his car from Johnny's Bar and Wynn watching from a nearby car and seeing an opportunity to kill two adversaries with a one blast tells Mike to activate the device. Boyd who knows his explosive devices hears the tell tale sound of what is about to distance himself from "ground zero" as a shot is fired. Boyd is thrown against a wall and Quarles back is set briefly on fire as Wynn and Mike drive off. In the season 3 finale, "Slaughterhouse", Boyd Crowder reveals to Raylan that he had hired Duffy to kill Quarles. Raylan tracks Duffy down and threatens him with a game of Harlan Roulette. Duffy admits that he was the one who set the bomb off and tells Raylan where he might be able to find Quarles. Season 4 In "Where's Waldo?", Duffy enters the bar with his men. "I have many men in my employ," Wynn says. "If one of them strayed, I apologize." It turns out that Danny was one of Duffy's many drug peddlers. Boyd proposes a partnership with Duffy, who obviously doesn't trust the man or his offer. Duffy pulls a gun and shoots Danny in the head. "Any dealer silly enough to poach your territory is not welcome in my crew," Wynn says. "Sorry about the mess." Before leaving, Duffy tells Boyd about Arlo murdering another prisoner, who happens to be a soldier for the Dixie Mafia. In "Truth and Consequences", Johnny has shown up at Duffy's trailer, offering him a partnership behind Boyd's back. He notes to Duffy that if Boyd knew what he was doing, he would kill him. Wynn worries that it was Boyd who sent Johnny, who notes that it was Boyd who put him in a wheelchair. "I want to believe you," Wynn says. Johnny then offers to help Wynn kill Boyd. In "Kin", he is visited by dirty FBI agent Jeremy Barkley and Nick Augustine, Barkley's old friend and a henchman for Theo Tonin. Duffy sits on the couch while Barkley and Augustine bond. Augustine reveals his knowledge of the FBI losing the Drew Thompson case to the Marshals. Augustine shoots Barkley in the head, and informs Duffy that Theo would like him to find Drew. Duffy complies. Duffy meets Boyd at Johnny's bar, and pays him off to help find Drew. Later, Boyd calls Duffy and offers him a deal: In exchange for finding Drew, he is rewarded with half of the heroin business, which Duffy agrees to. Johnny, who is present in the room, protests to Boyd, believing their deal is off. Duffy reassures him that the deal to kill Boyd is still intact. In "Outlaw", Duffy then pays Boyd a visit and shares bad news: the mob is getting nervous that Drew Thompson has not yet been found. "Theo has a guy on the way down who has killed more people than malaria," Duffy explains. Boyd says that he has narrowed the list down to two names, and maybe it's safer to kill both. Later, Johnny visits Duffy in his mobile home and explains to him that the two men were not Drew Thompson, but rather two people on Boyd's enemy list. Duffy delivers good news and bad news to Johnny: The good news is Johnny is going to get his wish as far as Boyd's death is concerned. The bad news is that now Johnny has to deliver Drew Thompson to Theo Tonin. In "The Hatchet Tour", Raylan visits Duffy in his motorcoach with Hunter Mosley in tow. Raylan believes that Duffy used Hunter to initiate the hit on Arlo, but does inform Duffy that Hunter may be the only person alive who knows Drew Thompson, which interests him. Duffy denies any involvement in Arlo's death. Relationships Gang members *Emmitt Arnett: Frankfurt boss (Seasons 1 - 3), deceased *Robert Quarles: Frankfurt boss (Season 3), dismembered *Sammy Tonin: Tonin Crime family underboss *Theo Tonin: Tonin Crime family boss *Billy Mac: Enforcer, deceased *Fletcher Nix: Enforcer *Tanner Dodd: Enforcer, deceased *Gus: Enforcer, deceased *Teddy: Enforcer *Mike: Bodyguard *Danny: Drug dealer, murder victim *Sam Porter: Dixie Mafia soldier, deceased Associates *Delmar Coates: Former client, deceased *Gary Hawkins: Business partner, deceased *Doc Stern: Business associate, deceased *Boyd Crowder: Business associate *Johnny Crowder: Criminal associate Memorable Quotes *"The police are just a janitorial service used to clean up your blood after you've been murdered ." (Duffy to Winona Hawkins in "Blowback") *"Come on Emmitt! Come On! Show me the Benjamin's the homies are always rapping about! ( Duffy to Emmitt in Hatless) *"It'd be so much easier to just beat a confession out of me, wouldn't it, Raylan?" (Duffy to Raylan Givens in "The Gunfighter") *"Don't say I didn't warn you." (Duffy to Boyd Crowder after Boyd refuses to kill Quarles in "Measures") *"Marshal, are you accusing me of being a fake blonde? Because if you need me to prove it to you, I may be inclined to break you over that step ladder, ride you down like a teaser pony, and paint this room a whole different color." (Duffy to Givens in "Watching the Detectives") *"Are you smoking oxy in my motor coach?" (Duffy to Quarles disappointedly) *"I'm Sorry but he escaped from a disease ridden whore factory up in Inbred Holler! ( Duffy to Boyd Crowder after hearing that Quarles has escaped in "Coalition") *"Jesus Christ!" (a frightened Wynn to Raylan as he plays a game of Harlan Roulette, demanding to know where Quarles is. "Slaughterhouse") * "I hope he's not your interior decorator." (Duffy to Boyd Crowder after seeing Danny tied up in Where's Waldo?)) *"Sorry about the Mess."((Duffy to Boyd after shooting Danny in the head in Where's Waldo?)) *"But I don't even trust the way just now said I could trust you."(Duffy to Boyd Crowder in Where's Waldo?) *"Do you see any cats?" (Duffy to Nick Augustine's bodyguard in "Kin") *"I had a Yorkie growin up". (Wynn to Raylan in The Hatchet Tour) *"My people know Harlan County about as well as they know Juneau, Alaska." (Wynn to Johnny Crowder in "Get Drew") Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Season 2 antagonists Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Season 4 antagonists Category:Murderers